


Ambrosía

by BBachman9



Series: Elite song fics/song based fics [1]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBachman9/pseuds/BBachman9
Summary: Songfic, en realidad short fic basado en la canción: "Te echo de menos"-Beret
Relationships: Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Guzmán Nunier Osuna
Series: Elite song fics/song based fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ambrosía

Es de madrugada cuando despierto y te veo dormir. 

Tendría que irme. En el pasado me hubiera levantado de un salto, vestido y salido de tu habitación sin mirar atrás. 

Lo recuerdo, un día me dijiste que te gustaba mí carácter, que fuera tan explosivo, pasional pero las llamas no parecían tan bonitas cuando quemaron lo nuestro hasta las cenizas. 

¿Puedes creer que no compartimos ni una puta vez la cama? Si, te he tirado sobre ella cientos de veces, haciendo de las sábanas un lío, tirado almohadas a tu piso, roto el cabezal de mí cama pero nunca vi el sol salir desde tu ventana. 

Tendría que irme. No me muevo aunque falta poco para que sea haga de día y despiertes. 

Siento un deja- vu al verte dormir, siempre me fuí cuando dormías. No hace falta explicarlo, los dos sabemos que soy un idiota. 

Es tan parecido a otras noches y tan distinto. Nunca había notado los lunares de tu espalda, ni la cicatriz cerca de tu ombligo. Debe ser nueva. 

¿Es estupido que quiera quedarme para preguntartelo? 

Vas a abrir los ojos y preguntarme por qué no me fuí; voy a decirte que quería saber si cambiaste, sabiendo que no lo hiciste, que soy yo que te tenía en frente en mis narices y no lo veía. 

Que quiero llevarte y arrastrarte hasta el pie de mi cama, tocar el suelo con las rodillas hasta que amanezca, darte los buenos días contigo en mis labios. 

¿Te irías si te pediría que te quedes? Sería inteligente que te fueras, a encandilar la ciudad de las luces con las tuyas. 

No eres una persona de medias, cuando lloras lo haces con ganas, cuando gritas el mundo se da la vuelta, ¿Te quedarías si me pusiera de rodillas y te diría que lo siento? ¿Confiarías en mí si te dijese que te quiero, que siempre lo hice pero que era tan imbécil para pensar que siempre estarías para mí aunque yo no lo estuviera? 

A veces no se que quiero, ¿Cómo te voy a querer? ¿Cómo voy a saber quererte si sé tan poco? 

Ahora que no queda tiempo me da por querer decirte que siempre me has querido como no hago yo. 

Ahora que lo nuestro es imposible lo entiendo. Te veo. ¿Es demasiado tarde, verdad? 

Probablemente.

Tendría que irme pero no me voy. Es la primera vez que te veo despertar. No me preguntas nada, no digo nada, solo te miro, como si tuviéramos toda la vida. 

Te echo de menos y no te has ido todavía.

Es mi primer mañana contigo, y de alguna manera no es la última. 

Es un 14 de julio cuando no recuerdo con exactitud el color de la pared de mi habitación.

Riendo me dices que no quieres que mí madre te odie aunque sabes muy bien que te adora, y esos meses en tu cama se convierten en semanas en la mía. 

Faltan dos días para que te subas al avión y mí irónico miedo a que apuestes por los dos una vez más se vuelve realidad. 

Tengo contados con los dedos de una mano las veces en las que estuve orgulloso de mí mismo, si se relacionaran con cómo te he tratado al menos podría contar esa noche. 

No, no te pediría que te quedes porque no quiero que dejes tu vida por mí. No lo mereces. No tienes por qué amoldarte a la mía. 

A mí madre le duele pero lo entiende. Le digo que si te vas no me dejas, yo te dejo a ti y no puedo hacerlo. No de nuevo. 

La he cagado tanto que no se si alguna vez llegaré a merecerlo, el sinsentido de que te diga vive y me digas "mí vida". 

Lo intento. 

Nueva York es impresionante, pero no confío muy bien en mis sentidos, quizás me lo parezca porque estás conmigo.


End file.
